


Love Like a Hurricane

by Queens_babe



Series: Golden Years [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_babe/pseuds/Queens_babe
Summary: Charlotte Luddington has everything going for her: fame and fortune. One key element is missing- love.





	Love Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte is one of the singers of Queen, alongside Freddie.

-1976-

The members of Queen and various other bands and even some non-celebrities were at a party. Charlotte couldn't remember what they were celebrating, but she was having a good time just drinking and dancing with friends. 

Wild Cherry's "Play That Funky Music" was playing and Charlotte was drinking a beer and dancing by herself. A guy came up behind her and grabbed her hips, moving with her. Feeling bold with the alcohol in her system, she ground her ass into his crotch. 

Once the song ended, Charlotte turned to face him. He was quite an attractive man, tall and blonde. 

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked with a charming smile. 

"I don't go places with handsome strangers." She responded. 

"My name is Matthew." He informed her. "And you are?" 

"I'm Charlotte." She told him. 

"Charlotte...aren't you in the band? Queen?" 

She smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, now we aren't strangers anymore." He said. "Come with me." He encouraged, tugging on her hand. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully. "Persistent, aren't we?" 

"Only with pretty girls." He winked.

She smiled. "Okay Matthew, I'll go." She agreed. 

He smiled and took her hand, leading her out the door. He lead her over to a white Volkswagen beetle. 

"So you're either a Ted Bundy enthusiast or a hippie then?" Charlotte joked. 

"Or just a guy that likes Volkswagen's." He offered, opening the passenger door for Charlotte.

"Fair point." She got in and he shut the door, going around to the driver's side and getting in. 

He drove them to his flat and they went inside. 

"This is me." He opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in first. 

She took a look around. "This is me." She said, taking off her jacket. She immediately jumped on him and started kissing him.

They kissed for a few moments and Charlotte made a move to take off his pants, but he put his hands over hers, stopping her. 

"Hold on, baby, I have to do something first." He got a small baggie of white powder.

"Is that cocaine?" She asked. 

"Yeah, do you want some?" 

"I've never done any drugs heavier than pot." She admitted. "I don't know about that." She said unsurely.

"I'm a dealer, I know how to take care of things. You'll be safe with me." He assured her. 

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice.

He put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so that they locked eyes. "Nothing bad will happen to you, love." He promised.

"It does seem kinda fun." Charlotte admitted. 

"Atta girl." He smiled. He made two lines of cocaine on the coffee table and rolled up a dollar bill. "Watch me." He snorted one of the lines. "You try it." 

She copied him, snorting the remaining line.


End file.
